Chapter 1: The  Audition
by Le Misfit
Summary: Judy wants to be the next Guitar Hero. Does she have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1 The Audition

Judy had been waiting for this moment all week. Her fingers twitched with anticipation as she tuned her guitar to drop D and changed her amp setting to "Crunch." She waited in line for the "Guitar Hero" auditions. It was a program designed to scout out the World's best guitarists and by God's grace, they were holding auditions in Judy's hometown of Steubenville, OH.

Judy had been playing the guitar since she was 11 and now after 8 years of vigorous, finger-callusing practice, she was ready to face the God of Rock and the Devil of Rock, the tour's manager (AKA Lou.)

Judy stood there gnawing on her cherry and ebony locks and tugging at her denim. She heard a voice call out, "Judy Nails, get yourself in here." She bolted in the room with no hesitation and saw before her a large spirit and a large… half man half… goat? She knew he must be Lou. Lou nodded for her to start playing, so she did without an ounce of fear. There is no way to describe its splendour. It was unspeakably flawless. The two were obviously impressed by her skill and awarded her with a plethora of applause. She curtsied with a protruding tongue and her fingers making devil horns. "What a beauty you are, girl. I think you'd be great on our team," Lou rolled.

Judy smiled with delight and shiny eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when the God of Rock boomed in her face, "Judy, Dear, we will call you back in shortly. Please wait outside."

She started out the door with Lou behind her to pleasantly grab a cheek before her exit.

She sat in the shabby brown waiting room chewing on her nails and crossing her fingers. "Judy!" the voice boomed again. She pranced in the room with a lump in her throat and butterflies in her organs. The God spoke, "Judy, we'd like to have you on our team and we would…"

"YES! Oh, thank you so much!" Judy squealed and hugged Lou in excitement. He embraced her with a sleazy look on his face. She tugged away. "When do I start?" Judy asked in anticipation. Lou handed her a business card and a plane ticket and grabbed one more handful before she was on her way to L.A.

Judy was a Guitar Hero now.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Band

Judy pulled into the baron parking lot, tires squealing. She parked her Accord in the space closest to the door and approached the building. She looked down at her info card. "Room 109," she huffed. She followed the hallway to room 109 and read the sign on the door that said "Guitar Heroes Only" and smiled.

Judy walked into the room and saw an array of faces, male and female. Suddenly she was nervous. They all looked at her with hunger in their eyes, just waiting to tear her to pieces.

Lou and Gor (God of Rock) greeted her with smiles. Lou put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey, look who it is! Everyone, say hello to our newest Guitar Hero, Judy! She's a fine young thing, isn't she? Mmm...," proclaimed Lou. Each of the members formed a line to introduce themselves.

First was a slender young man with a green mohawk who looked like he had eaten something bad. "Johnny. Johnny Napalm,: he said with a thick English accent and spitting on the ground walking away. Judy cringed and awaited the next member.

A woman about 30 approached. She had platinum blonde hair, a tall, thin build, much thinner than Judy, and was covered in leather. "Casey Lynch, what a pleasure," she croaked with a wink and a brush down Judy's arm.

Next was a muscular man with shaggy hair and denim everything. He was the same height as Judy which is only 5'5". He reminded her somewhat of a member of Spinal Tap. He held out a hand to shake, "Axel Steel." Judy looked into his eyes and shook his hand. He smiled and she met him with a wide-mouthed grin.

After the handsome metalhead was a female much less energetic. She looked gloom. She was thin. Much thinner than the rest. Her skin was pale and her make-up dark. Her hair was pale blue and shining in the light. Her ripped dress was firm in her hand as she looked down at her feet. "Pandora," she murmured and slumped away.

Lastly, and most largely, was a man. A very LARGE man. He had heavy black and white facepaint on, like a KISS member, and gargoyles on his shoulder so big Judy thought they'd impale her if he tried to hug her. His man-breasts bounced as he shook her hand. He spoke with a very thick Norwegian accent, "Ello, miss. I em Lars, last name Ümlaut. Is so nice to met you." He kissed her hand and sat down with the rest.

Judy sighed and took a look at the faces around the room. All looked back at her except for Pandora's whose was buried in her lap. Lou was at Judy's side once again with his arm around her. "I hope you like our line up. Buckle your seat belt, baby, it's gonna be on Hell of a ride!" He laughed maliciously with his hand resting on her hip.


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Get Acquainted

Judy walked into the left of the two suites. There were 2 rooms and one bathroom for 3 girls to fight over. Pandora by no shock took the single room, which left Judy to share a room with Casey. They set their belongings on each of their beds. Casey sat down next to Judy on her bed and sighed. "Welcome to the family, Judy," Casey started, "it's nice to have another girl amongst the group. As you've noticed, Pandora isn't much of the social butterfly…" Judy smiled, "Well she seems nice. I'm sure I'll get along with you so well, though. You're such a sweetheart," Judy smiled, patting Casey on her leather-coated thigh. Casey stood up and helped Judy back to her feet. "Let's go see Pandora," Casey urged. Judy knocked on Pandora's door and for the first time, saw Pandora's eyes looking into hers. "Hi, Pandora!" Judy giggled. Pandora slammed the door in her face. "Harsh," whispered Judy, as she slumped onto the couch. Casey sat beside her.

Judy perked up slightly, "So this Axel guy… tell me about him!" Judy looked at Casey with anticipation to hear about the handsome, metalhead. Casey rolled her eyes and huffed silently. "He's okay," she said. Judy looked around awkwardly and after a few more seconds of awkward silence, spoke, "I'm going to go visit the guys!" Before Casey could say anything she was out the door.

Johnny was laying on the couch snoring loudly while Lars and Axel were drinking beer and tapping their feet to Megadeth. When Judy pranced in, Axel quickly got off the couch and turned the music down. "Hi Axel, hi Lars, hi Johnny!" she squealed. Johnny awoke cursing, Lars nodded, and Axel approached her and smiled, "Hey, Judy." Judy smiled back with a silent giggle. Judy sat down on their couch (which had numerous stains that she didn't want to ask about) between Axel and Lars. "So, Judy, how you like being vith und band now?" prompted Lars. "I like it a lot! You guys are really awesome," Judy answered looking strictly into Axel's eyes. Lars chuckled and nodded and spoke again, "Und how are you and other girls getting long?" Casey came in and interrupted, "Just fine, thanks Lars…" They all looked at her somewhat disgusting. Johnny spat on the ground. "Why ah you always getting in ouw business, Casey?" Casey just laughed. "Let's go Judy, we don't want things to get out of hand here," growled Casey. Judy went out the door and Casey turned to the boys. She grabbed Axel by the Anthrax shirt. "Look, Axel, I see you're getting a little cozy with our new friend. Guess what, I'm not okay with that. Face it, none of us have seen a beauty like that in ages, and _I _want her. Stay away if you know what's good for you," Casey growled and spat on Johnny's shoe. "It's a bad habit," she scowled and smiled maliciously. She walked off, her leather-coated glutes glistening in the dim light.


End file.
